


Bunch of imagines and fantasies

by lautrec_var_emreis



Series: Bunch of imagines and fantasies [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautrec_var_emreis/pseuds/lautrec_var_emreis
Summary: Imagine being somebody high ranked in the First Order, and working directly with Hux on taking over the galaxy.





	1. Late at night

Imagine staying up all night with him, wanting to finally finish that project Hux is to present to Snoke tomorrow. You are sitting in front of piles of paper, trying to focus and get back to work but it’s really difficult. Your eyes are heavy and sick of this work. It’s 4.30 AM. You turn your head taking a look at Hux. General is sitting near you consumed by, relatively chaotic, sliding through screens on his datapad, mumbling to himself. His hair is a flaming mess, and he even undid the first button of his shirt. He must be extremely tired to do so. You tilt your head and roll up to him with your office chair. “You may go to sleep if you want” he says, still looking at the datapad “There’s not much left. I can finish this on my own.” You press your cold nose to his warm neck, right under his ear. He smells so good and _addictive._ Closing your eyes you choose to brush his soft skin with your lips a few times. Your hand runs through his red hair as you continue on kissing. When you open your eyes, you can see that the young man closed his. “I better wake him up or he’ll never forgive me distracting him form work.” “Come on, there’s not much left. Just like you said” you speak up rather loud, tousling his hair. Hux opens his eyes and watches you going away with hungry eyes.


	2. Exciting

Imagine talking to Lord Ren right after your promotion. “Good morning Sir” you say as you come across him on the bridge. “So it’s you. Hux’s new pet” Ren responds “I bet he told you everything you need to know about me.” The knight of Ren takes a look into your mind to find out what Hux’ve lied to you about. He sees alll of the embarrassing situations, that ever happened to him, flashing through your head. That makes his blood boil. Just when he’s about to squeeze your throat with the force, a single thought fills up your mind. A thought, stating that you actually don’t know Kylo Ren, and it would be stupid to judge him relying on other’s opinion. Even Hux’s. He sees you thinking that you really want to work with him, and get to know him, to see what he’s really like. He pulles back, surprised. “Yes, he did. And I cannot wait to work with you, Sir. If I am allowed to express myself like that.” you say unaware that Ren’s been digging through your mind. “And I cannot wait to work with you **_either_** , (N)” says Kylo in return. He is wearing his helmet, but you can tell that he is not looking at you. Being so tall, he needs to look down at you, but now his neck is straight. You turn around to see what’s behind you. “General” you greet Hux bowing your head down. Red headed man nods back slightly. “I am glad that both of you find the perspective of working together so **_exciting_** , but I am afraid, that there will not be many ocasions to it anytime soon. (N) is under my direct command and I need her to go with **_me_** now“ general turns around and heads off, expexting you to follow. “Sir” you say to Kylo as you leave to catch up on Hux. When you reach him, he lets you walk first, so you woldn’t see him turning his head, giving Lord Ren that little, barely visible cheeky smile. He knows that this is what pushes Ren over the edge with rage. Showing him that Hux had something, Kylo could not reach easily. Both of you leave the controll room to the knight of Ren shaking out of anger. “Wonder if I will need somebody to order the new equipment for the controll room tomorrow” general reflects himself when the door close behind you.


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever concidered yourself being such a trash for General Gingerbread, that you actually imagine how mornings with him would look like?

Have you imagined him waking up early, after your night together? He doesn’t need much sleep, so he manages to open his eyes before you. The room seems to be so cold comparing to the warm place under the cover. Hux buries himself more into the warmth. Rolling over his other side, his eyes come across your almost fully covered, sleeping face. You have separate coverlets, otherwise, you complain about Hux stealing it. He just lingers in the bed, doing nothing, too afraid to wake you up with his touch. Mumbling something to yourself during sleep, you toss and turn. The cover slips, exposing your back to the coldness. General smiles. Seeing you in his clothing always makes him smile. Being so much bigger, he makes you almost drown in the material of his shirt. Fighting himself not to reach out for you, loses as his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you under his cover.  He is really sick of admiring you from a distacne at work. This is his room. He can, and **will** touch you whenever he wishes to. Opening eyes for a moment, just to find out what is happening, you let out a small sigh, snuggle your back into his bare torso and fall asleep again. Hux is kissing your neck and ear fondly for a while, then, keeping you close to himself, with his eyes shut, the red headed man waits for an alarm to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever imagined that? Because I personally, haven’t.


	4. We're having twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine Emperor Hux getting the news that his beloved wife just gave birth to a royal baby:

“Your Highness…” one of the servants enters the room, where the Emperor was discusing something with his advisor.

“Why, are you bothering me?” says Hux, not sparing a single look to the man.

“The Empress… the royal baby has just been born.” he responds quietly, afraid of interrupting his emperror. Jumps as Hux turns his head rapidly and looks straight into scared servant’s eyes.

“AND? How does she feel? Is it a boy? A girl?” the red headed man can’t hide his excitement.

“The Empress insisted on telling you that in person…” the servant gets literally pushed away onto the door as Hux leaves the room to meet you. He gets to your chamber, pushes the handle. Closed? He can hear the key clang. A young woman is peeking through repealed door.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, the Empress is too tired with giving a birth -”

“Let my husband, your Emperor in, and maybe I will forgive you that impertinence” you speak up loud and demanding. A girl curles with fear, Hux smiles. You always had a sharp tongue but becoming an empress made you an intimidating woman he loves even more. As the door open, the Emperor walks in slowly.

“Everybody out” growls. All women flee in rush leaving you two alone. “How do you feel?” asks your husband kissing you. “Where’s the baby? Is it a prince or a proncess?”

“Princess, two princesses.”

 **“Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”** Hux gives you the concerned look but then smiles like it’s the best thing he has ever done, along with ruling the galaxy. “Where are they?”

You point on the little bed, standing next to you, with your chin. The red headed man stands up and approches his children. “They are beautifull” his voice is quiet. “They will rule the galaxy with an iron fist, painting their history with blood of their enemies” the Emperor whispers with passion.

“Good” you state, pleased with his words. “Honey?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Make the Galaxy bow to our daughters.”

Hux smiles. “Let us see, what I can do” he places one more kiss on your head and leaves, so you could finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, am I cheap...


	5. If you walk out ringht now... (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine teasing Hux during the meeting with your fellow co-workers.

You enter the room, with a huge table, along with others and choose to sit in front of Hux’s usual place. He comes in late, everybody stands up, holding bunch of big blueprints. Something giddy about him today makes you feel hot. You are trying your best to pay attention but fail. You are trying too look at the blueprints but all you can see are his fingers, he tangles with your hair. You are trying to listen what Hux has to say about the project but all you can hear is his voice quietly growling your name.

Everybody sits down. It’s time to discuss. You don’t have any idea what this meeting is all about, thus you don’t give a shit to pay attention any further. Hux is engrossed with the discussion. He doesn’t look at you. _“I’ll make him look”_ a shoe slips off your foot. You lift your leg under the table. Toes meet general’s pant’s fabric. He frowns a bit but doesn’t spare you a gaze. That encourages you to go higher and rest your foot between his tighs. No reaction. You start on rubbing, feeling him harden under your touch, more and more. Hux closes eyes. His face goes red as he lets out a hiss. Frowns and gives Namura an angry look. Black haired man goes silent immediately, wondering what he said wrong. _“Clever, general”_   Hux can play his games and try to look scary but you know he loves what you are doing. You can literally feel that under your foot. 

“(N)” general speaks up “Switch places with Anomen, I need you to explain something to Namura.”

 _“Sneaky bastard”_  “Of course” you slip the shoe back on and do what he asked you to. _“If he thinks Namura’s presence right next to us will stop me, then he needs to think again.”_ Your hand slips down under the table as you keep Namura busy with some stupid talks. Hux is so hard, you are impressed, he is able to talk to others with that composure. You begin to tease his tip through the fabric. _“Master of self control.”_ Hearing his voice crack for less than a second when squeezing him harder, brought a barely visible smile on your face. You feel general’s hand almost crushing you arm under the table, making you stop. 

“We are done for today” Hux says simply, releasing you. “We will come back to this tomorrow morning. Dismiss.” Everybody stands up and leaves not even trying to ask questions. Being the last person, besides the red headed man, in this room you allow yourself to look directly at Hux. He does not return the favor so you stand up and proceed with leaving. **“If you walk out right now, it’s over for us“** snarls general. You stop and turn you head back to him with a smile. He is finally looking at you. And the way he does that… Saying ‘with lust’ would be a huge understatement. Hux is fucking you madly with his gaze. You get pinned to that table with legs spread before you know it. “Ah yes, I expect you sparkling with knowledge, about everything I was saying today, at the meeting tomorrow” says general. Everything gets blurred as he kisses you deeply, his tongue makes you moan into his motuh. Hux responds with pushing his hips against yours. Despite being fully dressed, you could count the inches from where you were laying.


	6. Just pick a damn name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine it’s your birthday. Hux insists on you coming to meet him in front of one of the hangars. He has something to show you.

The coldness of this planet seems to percolate every part of your being. You really hate it outside the base. Nonetheless, you feel something warming up your chest every time you see Hux’s smile. And he is doing it right now. He is smiling despite of the frigid wind blowing in his face. It’s your favorite kind of smile. The one, he gives you only when you’re alone. General opens the big door of the hangar and waits for you to come inside. Doesn’t say a thing, or even if he does, you cannot hear it. The roar of the wind makes it mpossible.

Silence falls down like a curtain, once both of you are inside with the door shut. “Finally” Hux cuts the silence “This is what I wanted to show you.” He wraps his arm around your waist “My gift for you.”

You look at him, but the red headed man neither continues speaking nor points at anything particular. “A hangar?” you ask. “You are giving me this hangar?”

“What? No. Well, maybe someday I will give you the whole hangar but for now, one must do.”

“One what?”

Hux is standing behind you now, and is leaning for you to reach your ear. “Take a look over there” he says quietly, as he guides your head, gently to the side, with his gloved hand. Your gaze rests on something you, somehow, didn’t notice before. A little ship you always wanted. Not big enough to live on it but ideal for small interstellar trips. “Do you like it?”

“Yes!” squeak of joy leaves your lips. You turn your face at Hux with a smile.

“Show me” says general pulling you closer. You kiss him with all the emotion however, before you know it, he takes the initiative. His hot tongue sneaks into your mouth. You can feel his scent. Hux always smells so good. That pushes you to the edge with lust every time. When he’s so close, you can smell him. Bastard knows that and uses this knowledge well. The kiss lasts for minutes, as he doesn’t have enough, but breaks soon after his hands start running down your thick clothed body. “Wait, you have to pick a name for the ship” Hux gasps. “Then, we can take a night off the base. We could go somewhere nice, to finish… celebrating.”

“Somewhere nice? Your bed is not nice anymore? I need to think” you turn away from his kiss, pretending to be consumed with thinking.

Hux growls and bites your ear. He likes and, at the same time, hates when you keep him waiting when he’s turned on. “Just pick a damn name, okay? Pick it, so I could finally have you" his voice is shaking with lust.


	7. Delete this immediately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine waking up on the couch next to Hux, after some serious partying.

The thirst is killing you what makes falling back asleep quite impossible. Opening eyes hurt. First thing you get to see is a mess of fiery hair all over your face below the nose level. The fact that they tickle as hell, makes you wonder how you were even able to sleep like that. Hux has his face buried in your neck, arms wrapped around your body and legs curled, tangled with yours.

The burning urge of finding something to drink makes you sit up. The world spins for a second, and as it stops, the first wave of murderous headache comes in. Staring blankly into the void for a few seconds, you are trying to gather the thoughts. “Still in the party room… Clothed. Thank God. Or maybe?” Something is telling you, that it’s a fortune and a misfortune at the same time. Just as you debate with yourself, whether you’d like to have a drunk adventure with Hux or not, the sound of the tired voice makes its way through the noise in your head.

“Hi” the ginger man covers half of his face with a pillow.

“Morning?” you respond after a few seconds.

“I’m dying” this statement doesn’t surprise you. General has a weak head. “What time is it?”

You take a look around in order to find your datapad. Luckily, it lays on the floor next to the couch. Bending down for it without throwing up is fucking hard but you manage. Forgetting about the hour, you try to unlock the device. It takes a few attempts, although the datapad eventually gives up. “Whaaaaa? I can’t remember those…” 

Hux makes an effort of life to sit up and lean on your shoulder to take a look.  
“Oh God.” Photos from the party. One of them shows you kissing his nose and messing with red hair. The other, him returning the favor. You keep sliding through the gallery until an old picture, that has been taken a while ago, during the other party, shows up on the screen.

It’s Hux, completely wasted, laying on the floor, hugging a fan to his chest. The whole photo is covered with shitload of heart stickers and glitter.

“Oh… I still got this one” you smile “You fall unconscious do easily. It’s a sin not to take these.”

General just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Delete this immediately” whispers. He doesn’t have strength to even get mad.

You, naturally, agree and don’t do this anyway.


	8. I am addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine Hux with an addiction.

“Oh, come on” he says, grabbing your hip and forcing you to sit down on his lap again. The cigarette smoke bites the nostrils. Hux has that habit of smoking after work. He comes back to his private complex, doesn’t change clothes, just takes them off, then, sits in the chair and lights up a cigarette. 

You try to look down at him but the height difference makes it impossible. Blue eyes are gazing straight into yours, his lips purse a little, eyebrows crease together. General knows you hate that smell, but he enjoys it too much and is not willing to give it up. “Can’t you do it, at least when I am not here?” the irritated tone of your voice brings him up a cheeky smile.

“No” Hux pulls you closer with one hand. “Your company and this” his gaze slips on the side to look at the other hand, holding a cigarette “are things that give me biggest pleasure. And I deserve both.” 

You are trying your best to keep an unpleased expression but the compliment slowly breaks down this obstinacy. First comes a smile, then you tip your head a little, close eyes and giggle silently. The ginger man seems very proud of making you blush. You give him a slight push. “Honey-tongue” your face, still red. 

It’s general’s laughter that fills up the room this time. “I might have something more what is at least as sweet” he says and moans silently into your mouth as you meet in a kiss and your hips press harder against his. Hux breaks the kiss in order to put out the cigarette in the ashtray. This one has barely been smoked but it didn’t matter, he has plenty more.

“You are an addict.” Both of his hands are undoing your shirt. 

**“I am addicted and I admit, I need help”** says Hux, not really sure if he means smoking so much or the feeling when he’s around you. He chooses not to think about it too much, picks you up and carries all the way to the bathroom under the shower.


	9. Coming back (smut)

Hux does not tolerate anyone disobedience in any form. This time is no different. You’ve been told not to distract him from his work today. General is busy with a new project of some sort and your presence always brings a sexual tension that grows bigger and bigger, until he gets to pin you to his bed. A week of being apart, due to your delegation, strengthened the need of ginger man’s touch.

Your finger trails gently the shape of Hux’x ear, as you stand behind him in his office. “I hope it’s something important” he says, like nothing’s happening.

“I can’t believe you are turning me down like this. I just got back” disappointment in your voice is more than clear.

“I’m busy. The faster I’m done with this, the sooner I will greet you back properly.” Still same calm, dull tone.

“You will greet me now” you whisper, leaning over him and moving your hand down, to the first button of his shirt, but he snaps it away. 

“That’s it” cuts Hux with irritation. “You are not to touch me for a week longer, if you are not able to control yourself.”

General almost hears your teeth clenching. He gives you a disapproving, and yet full of himself, look. However, what comes next is not one bit satisfying. 

“I can live with that” talking back is one of your annoying talents. “But can you? Can you wait for me a week longer? Knowing, I’m right next to you and willing to please my general in any way and not being able to do that because of your very order?” your breath tickles his ear. Hux doesn’t move, pretending not to care, but you know him too well. He’s hard already. Deciding to punish him further, you continue on whispering “And do you know, what I would do to you if you didn’t ban me from touching you?” General stopped typing on his datapad, locking his gaze mindlessly on the door. “Good. I’ll make him imagine.” you think to yourself and then continue out loud “I would sit on your lap and kiss you so deep, your hips would start moving up and down against mine. So deep, you’d moan into my lips.” Hux closes his eyes, tries to remain calm what makes you smile even more. “Then I’d get right down on my knees, under your desk, undo the fly and suck you, until you wouldn’t even remember your own name.” A silent moan escapes his chest. Erection caused with such amount of sexual irritation must be painful. “And if somebody comes in, I wouldn’t stop. I’d let them see, and make them jealous that they weren’t born you.”

“Touch me” Hux’s voice is silent, like he has no strength to talk. 

“But general” a filthy grin bares your teeth. “You forbid me to.”

“Shut the fuck up and do this.” You crush his lips with yours and let him take the lead in a kiss, but your hand doesn’t reach down to please him. No. He needs to learn his lesson. Suddenly, the ginger man growling, curls legs and accidently bites your tongue, coming without your touch. 

“Argh! What was that?” 

“And what do you think it was?” Hux is truly mad, although, whether on you or himself, is uncertain. He groans. “I need to change my clothes. I’m not wearing that on the meeting in half an hour.” General stands up and walks up to the door.

 

“Is touching you still forbidden for a week, sir?” pair of blue eyes sends you one of the most furious looks. Hux leaves.


	10. Tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since you had a chance to talk to Hux in private. Being a leading scientist in the new blaster technology project requires a lot of time and constant attention. It consumes you so much, you haven been noticing the way general is looking at you. His eyes would give away a longing, for the smallest piece of your attention, if you just took a moment to look at him. However, you’re absorbed with the research and Hux is too proud to say anything. He follows you silently as you lead him to the laboratory in order to show him the progress of the team.

The silence helps your thoughts flow freely through your mind. You think of that equation that still needs solving, a report Jet should give you yesterday, but took a day off because of her fiancé’s birthday. Your footsteps slow down until both of you stop. You look back at Hux, snapped out of trance. His ice blue eyes seem to spark as your gazes lock at each other. It’s surprising how words don’t want to flow, despite of your honest will to speak up. Vocal cords disobey and you end up taking a step forward, parting your lips. Silent. General’s arms wrap around your waist pulling you closer. You linger into his touch, pushing him against the wall, burying your face in his coat. The gloved hand traces the shape of your jawbone, lifting your chin up. Hux lowers his head. General’s lips form a barely visible smile just before meeting yours in a kiss. Closing your eyes, you feel him grabbing your thighs and lifting you up, so now, you’re the one who needs to lean down for him. A sweet kiss on lips stops being enough pretty quickly. Hux bites your lower lip with a silent growl and slips his tongue into your mouth. Slowly. He’s taking his time reminding himself, enjoying your taste. Ginger man turns in one swift move, pushing you against the wall, as you begin to suck his tongue. Your hands caress his neck, struggling not to go for his fiery hair or wrinkle his uniform. Hux’s big body crashes against yours harder and harder making you breathe heavily.

“Excuse me, Professor (S)?”  abashed whisper kills the moment. It’s Jet. She’s standing right next to you, her face completely red. “You asked me to give you this report as soon as I’m back.” Hux puts you down on the floor. You give young woman an annoyed look. She blushes a little, clears her throat and just as she’s to say something, her face goes completely white. “You- you meant bring it to your office- At once!” She turns away and nearly starts running down the corridor. Hux still looks in her direction with a transparent intention of killing somebody. You chuckle and give him a kiss on the chick.

“I think we should proceed on our duties, Sir.” You take the lead but turn you head for a second and whisper to him: “Just don’t kill Jet, honey, okay? I kind of need her.”

“No promises” says Hux. You are afraid he might serious.


	11. Broken wings (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past few months has been great for First Order’s business. Conquering a few more systems gave Hux a significant boost to his career. Snoke is pleased, rebels terrified. The only thing missing is weakening position of the Knights of Ren. However, accomplishing this might appear… problematic. They have Snoke’s personal support, since Supreme Leader is a force user himself. Hux shakes this thought off his head. Doesn’t matter. He needs to go with the punch.

“General” the sound of your voice snaps him out of trance. It’s a middle of the day, people buzzing around, working. You take a few steps forward, walking up to him on the bridge. “The report you’ve been asking about. There’s a problem, we’ve got a small delay. It’ll be delivered to you tomorrow morning.” Hux frowns, although not at the delay. Something distressing flickers on the back of his head. Something about you. You used to always look him in the eye, brush his hand with yours when passing by, come to his quarters late at night to let him fall asleep on your chest. When did this stop? He can’t tell. But you are still his. Everything can be brought back, right?

“Hurry up. The report is highly needed.” General walks closer to you and whispers “come to me tonight.”

“I’m busy. Maybe if I find a minute” you answer. Hux’s world stopped for a second. He’s a people person, unlike Ren, doesn’t need the force to tell one’s feelings. Your words are no joke. Since when does he need to get appointed in your calendar? Ignoring everything, ginger man just walks off the bridge and heads to his office.

* * *

General’s quarters are dusky. The only light comes from one lamp in the ‘kitchen’. Hux approaches you right away and kisses your lips. Doesn’t feeling you kissing back, he breaks the kiss, his hands close around your waist. “What is wrong with you?” asks irritated ginger.

“What’s wrong with me? Nothing” you answer emotionlessly. “What is wrong with you is a much bigger concern.” He squints his eyes, trying to understand what does that mean, but you do not give him much time and continue. “How you’ve been treating me lately, to be more precise.”

“Don’t tell me, you didn’t know the rules” he gives you a cold look.

“Oh, I do know the rules. What are you taking me for? An idiot? First goes the Order, then you and me. I prefer it that way. The thing is” you break free from his grip “lately, there’ve been the First Order, then hate towards that Idiot of Ren, then every your stupid employee. And I am nothing.” Your eyes sparkle with fury. “As far as I recall, I’m supposed to have the second place but I have none.”

Hux realises that everything you said is true, “don’t be ridiculous” yet he chooses to play it off.

 _‘That’s it? He’ll just deny everything, won’t he?’_ you think to yourself. The string of patience, so strung lately, finally breaks. You expect to drown in fury but nothing happens. You burned out before you even got a chance to get mad. A pair of arms close around you from behind when you prepare to leave.

“Stay” general whispers into your ear.

You feel nothing as he kisses your neck. “I won’t have you playing with me like this” you free yourself once again and proceed to the door.

“I’m sorry” his voice is quiet, words almost disappear before reaching your ears. You turn your head back at him, unsure whether stubborn general finally swallowed his pride.

“Excuse me, didn’t hear you. What did you say?”

Hux clears his throat and says “I said, stay.”

A little spark of hope, born a very second ago, faded immediately. _‘Of course.’_ You leave without a word.

As the door close behind your back, Hux’s face go red out of anger. His datapad beeps. _‘The report.’_ He throws the device across the room. It smashes into pieces. “Argh, FUCK!” General slips down on the floor, back against the wall.  He brushes his hand through the fiery hair, reluctantly cursing himself, thinking about the next move. Everything seems so shallow now, without you on his side. Hux remains like this for hours, staring blankly into the void of his bedroom.


	12. Half asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine working late at night in your office.

Your eyes get heavier with every second. Keeping focus on what you’re working on, requires a massive willpower. You can feel yourself being no longer effective, but sleep is for the weak. Your eyebrows crease together desperately while attacking the problem, portrayed on the blueprint before you, with the last stand of thoughts. You are so tired, the hiss of the door does not raise your alarm. The first thing you notice is a gentle grip on your shoulders. There’s no need to guess who that is. Being Hux’s woman officially, comes with a nice bonus of nobody daring to violate your personal space, besides your new, powerful lover, of course. General doesn’t say anything. At least, that’s what you think. His hand goes up to undo the first button of your shirt. He leans down, you can smell him now. This scent is truly willbreaking. Closing your eyes, you tilt head to the side, exposing the neck. Hux chuckles quietly and starts kissing it. His messed with the entire day hair tickle your jaw. Ginger’s kisses become less and less gentle. Soon, he is sinking his teeth in your bare skin, sucks it, leaving hickeys. Hux’s hand tangles in your hair, his lips and teeth slowly make their way up to your ear. That’s when the tongue comes into play. You’d moan out his name, if you weren’t so tired.  You can only smile at the things he murmurs in breaks between licks and bites. Things, you cannot understand now, but you’re sure, they’re straight down dirty.

Waking up in Hux’s bed, with fiery mess’ smell, still so perceptible, draws out the memories of pleasure of feeling his ginger’s weight on your body, his breath on your ear, his growls filling up your mind. And all this, while you were half embraced by sleep.


End file.
